


Made It This Far

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, M/M, almost burning down the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg was just planning on making John a surprise birthday cake.<br/>The best laid plans of mice and men, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made It This Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyatsuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatsuma/gifts).



> DON'T COOK LIKE THIS
> 
> also: I know this is likely not how an actual housefire would go, but hey, i've never had one and i don't plan on setting my stove on fire to test fic realism.

It had all started so well. Greg had come home from work with time to spare before John was due to arrive, and his mother's chocolate covered cake recipe safely tucked in his pocket. In fact, he had the cake in the oven and the chocolate bubbling on the stove before any of the trouble had started. 

It had all started so well- and then it wasn't. First was the text from Dimmock, who had lost Gregson's number for the fourth time that month. Then came the texts from both Anderson and Sally about personal issues. Issues with their “on again off again” affair with an unnamed partner that everyone involved pretended he didn't know who was. And before that whole situation was finished -Sally was never pleased with his attempts at one word responses- he'd had a call from one of the DI's on a case in an entirely different division who needed advice. Greg knew he should tell him to call someone else, but they were only just promoted, and he'd always had a weak spot for helping the younger guys when they needed advice.

All of that took time, and took him from the kitchen to his room where he kept his notes -both on cases that could come in handy, and on Sally's problems she expected him to remember at times like these. It was hardly his fault, really, that he'd missed the timer going off because of the intense listening he was doing. Or that when he was done with the DI's call he'd had to make a call of his own reporting yet another domestic across the alley. It was understandable, really, that he didn't notice the faint smoke inching its way along the hall ceiling.

John, however, noticed within his first step into the apartment. Which was good for the apartment, really, having someone able to notice smoke, react to the emergency calmly and efficiently, and still able to open the door to his boyfriend's room with a smile on his face when his nice clothes were slightly sooty, and he most definitely smelled more of burnt sugar than of whatever aftershave he might have been wearing.

Greg was just hanging up on the DI who had called yet again when John walked in. He wrinkled his nose for a moment, mouth forming a frown at the scent which followed him into the room. “Is that.. Smoke?”

John laughed, walking up to give Greg a kiss on the cheek. “Don't worry, the fire's out, though I'll have to take a rain check on that cake you were making.”

Greg's eyes widened in slight horror. “I didn't, that is-” John cut him off, placing a finger against his lips to shush him.

“It's fine. Though I wouldn't go into your kitchen until tomorrow morning, it's rather, well. It's like the kitchen at Baker Street after Sherlock's had a week to experiment uninterrupted. Really. It's best we just go out tonight. Besides, Angelo promised me a free birthday dinner, and Mrs. Hudson made me a whole cake I'm going to need help eating.”

Greg sighed, ruefully glancing in the direction of the closed kitchen door. “And I was going to be so proud of making you my mother's best cake.”

John gave him a wink. “Don't worry. Next time you want to make me a special treat I'll be sure to nick your phone first so you can't get distracted.”


End file.
